New TV show unlocks travel goals
By: Regina Mae Parungao Published May 4, 2019, 12:58 PM 'Instead of just presenting what to do or what to see, we will help viewers embrace nature and make them realize how blessed they are. This show helps build perspective.' There’s an abundance of travel show these days. But while most provide only lists of places to see, IBC 13’s offering aims to make a difference. “Cooltura” is a culture and travel show with a millennial approach as it combines elements of documentary and reality. It aims to encourage viewers to discover, rediscover, appreciate and embrace different aspects of culture (arts, history, food, traditions, beliefs, practices) and tourism (spots, destination, landmarks) of a particular town, city, province or region in the Philippines. The hosts are VJ Kevin Lapeña (“Tara G,” “Trip Na Trip”) and Bb. Pilipinas-Intercontinental 2014 Kris Tiffany Janson. In an interview, both claimed they are passionate about Filipino culture that’s why accepting the job, though time-consuming, was a no-brainer. Each episode of the “Cooltura” is described as “fun and meaningful journey” where Kevin and Kris become cultural travel companions, entertaining, educating and inspiring viewers of all ages with their exploration of and immersion every place they visit. Kevin Lapeña, Kris Tiffany Janson. SCENES FROM 'Cooltura' In its debut episode aired last Tuesday, Kris was seen exploring Antipolo. Asked how an episode is done, Kevin explained they have a “hard working and industrious” team helping out when it comes to researching and contacting local government units. “We connect with local tourism offices in order to list down the unusual places they could offer travelers. We don’t want to focus on ‘What is sikat?’ ‘What is trending on social media?’ We want to offer new landmarks that can also help boost the tourism industry,” he said. Apart from beaches and parks, Kris said they will put the spotlight on museums, art exhibitions, and local foods. “We will let them (viewers) experience it (places) holistically,” she noted. “At the same time, the show helps building awareness, accessibility of the place. Like, instead of just presenting what to do or what to see, we will help viewers embrace nature and make them realize how blessed they are. This show helps build perspective.” Armed with the latest gadgets, Kevin and Kris will record moments from their travels, then upload the footage on social networking and video-sharing sites like Facebook, YouTube, and Instagram. “Cooltura” is just one of the many projects of IBC-13 under the management of newly-appointed president and CEO Katherine Chloe “Kat” de Castro. The show airs Tuesdays at 9 p.m., with live streaming on IBCTV 13 Facebook page. Travel more For the two, there are a lot of reasons to travel: Rest, education, even work. But most important is “for experience.” As a beauty queen, Kris traveled to many places even outside the country. The Cebuana was asked for her thoughts on why many Filipinos tend to travel abroad than explore the Philippines first. “I guess, there’s nothing wrong with that. It all depends on what do you want to see kasi,” she said. “If you have a broader picture or specifics of what you want, might as well go there directly. Then you could always try other places, especially the Philippines after.” Kris’ mantra in life as a wanderer is “travel when you can, while you can.” She believes there is no such thing as a “perfect time” when it comes to going out. “And sometimes, it’s also nice to get lost and find yourself in not-so unplanned trips. That will help you discover yourself more,” she said. Of course, one should always be “mentally, physically prepared” for adventures, and well, misadventures. “Just be smart and attentive, then everything will be okay,” she said.